


Gus's Big Day

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, Future, No Slash, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-23
Updated: 2007-06-23
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A post-Season 5 ficlet in which Brian and Justin go to see a production at Gus's school.





	Gus's Big Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: Beta: Shadownyc   


* * *

Justin tapped his drawing pencil against his sketchpad and glanced out the window as his plane finally rose above JFK airport. He listened to his iPod and tried to relax. His seatmate, an older woman with gray hair, resembled Joan Kinney. Her facial features were different, but she wore the same disdainful expression. She kept sneaking peaks at his sketchpad as he doodled, which included drawings of Brian in various states of undress. Her lips disappeared into a thin white line as she looked over his shoulder. When Justin caught her eye, she made a little noise in her throat and turned away.

Justin laughed out loud as he thought back to the many phone calls he'd received inviting him to come to Gus's first school presentation. The woman in the seat next to him edged away. He took his headphones off. "Yeah, sorry about the laughing, these voices in my head...." he trailed off. Then, he frowned slightly, "I guess you can't hear them; no one ever can." He snapped the headphones back on, but not before he heard her gasp. He waited, hopeful. 

As she switched seats and Justin spread his legs out across her seat, he couldn't help but smile to himself. He let his thoughts drift back to Brian's phone call a few nights before. 

After they had talked a few minutes about the gang, Justin's art, and Brian's work, Brian had gone quiet. 

"Justin, what do you think about a trip to Chateau Muncher this weekend? Gus has a thing for school and asked specifically if you would be able to come," Brian had asked after a moment. 

Brian waited a second, and before Justin could respond, he added, "And I think I recall I owe you a blow job." 

The following morning, he had then received calls from Melanie at work and Lindsay on her cell at the grocery store. That evening, Gus called.

"Justin, I can't wait for you and Daddy to come see my show." Gus's voice was high with excitement.

Gus had assured Justin that he had a large role in the upcoming production. At the end of their conversation, Gus asked, "Hey Justin, what's a blow job? I picked up the phone last night and heard Daddy tell Mommy you were coming for one of those."

Justin, seldom at a loss for words, felt his mouth hang open. He heard the line click, then Lindsay, who must've missed Gus's questions, came on and told Gus, "Time for your bath, sweetie. Say "Goodbye" to Justin." 

"Bye," Gus shouted. The phone hit the floor with a thunk. 

As Justin said "bye" to Lindsay, he could hear Gus screaming in the background, "Daddy and Justin are coming! They so love me."

  
Justin quickly forgot about the conversations as the plane landed and he got his stuff together. He noticed the Joan Kinney look-alike staring at him, and he gave her one last maniacal grin before pulling out his cell to let Melanie know he had arrived.

She screeched to the curb at the terminal pick-up area. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, flung his messenger bag into the back seat, and quickly buckled his seat belt. She pushed down the accelerator before his door was completely shut. Because of a mechanical delay in New York, Justin had arrived with only forty-five minutes until the show.

As Melanie negotiated the traffic by the airport at breakneck speed, Justin sat back and took a deep breath. 

The last time Justin had flown into Pittsburgh, about two months ago; Brian had been waiting at the baggage area, trying to look nonchalant, but sprang to his feet as Justin came into view. Justin had kissed Brian so hard that Justin's lips had been bruised. Justin thought, wistfully, that his welcome and this car ride would've been a hell of a lot more fun with Brian.

Brian had called, regretfully, this morning to tell Justin about the change in plans.   
"Idiots, idiots, idiots here can't even take a piss by themselves without my holding it for them. I have to go deal with their incompetence this morning before I leave. They'll all be fired if I'm late for the show. Maybe I'll just fire them anyway. I'll meet you at the school instead." 

A car horn blared, and Justin tightened his grip on the armrest. The remainder of the ride was silent, as Melanie concentrated on finding the quickest route and then screeched to a halt in the school auditorium parking lot, stealing a parking spot from a minivan, whose driver was irate. Justin could see her mouth yelling obscenities through the window glass, and he and Melanie ran for the auditorium. 

It was mass chaos inside, with little kids running around dressed up like giant letters, medium-sized kids dressed as vegetables, as well as a group or older students that looked transplanted from The Wizard of Oz. He and Melanie made their way over to Lindsay, who was looking tired, and Gus, wearing a giant tan "L" over his jeans and tee shirt. Gus nervously gave Justin a quick hug, and then Lindsay and Gus departed for the backstage area. Melanie went inside to find her seat up front with the other parents from Gus's class; she was to help chaperone them after the presentation. 

Justin grabbed a cup of neon pink punch and stood at the main entrance waiting for Brian. Finally, just as he was about to take a seat, Brian rushed in muttering something like, "Goddamn idiots at Kinnetik, fired them all..." but Justin kissed him and pulled him into the auditorium. 

Because they were so late and the lights had dimmed, the main auditorium was filled. A PTA lady handing out programs pointed them to the "Standing Room only" area at the back. Brian looked furious. 

Seeing his face, the other PTA mom handing out brochures quickly told them, "You can head up those stairs and watch from the upper level. Be careful though, it doesn't get used much and the theatre department stores equipment up there." She took down the rope across the stairs, let them pass, and then replaced it quickly so no one would notice. Brian vaulted up the stairs two at a time. They quickly found seats.

Justin looked at the brochure the PTA mom had handed him. Each of the classes, from kindergarten to sixth grade, would present a musical number composed by the teacher and students. The curtain opened. After an introduction, Gus's kindergarten class came onstage, hand-in-hand. 

Brian leaned over, whispering, "What do you want to bet Melanie insisted on the letter "L"? He draped his arm around Justin, then sat back to watch the kids line up alphabetically and begin to sing. Gus gave his line, "L is for lion...ROAR!" and Justin felt Brian relax next to him. They both applauded loudly at the end. 

A second kindergarten classroom came on, and then a third. Justin felt Brian's hand start to gently massage the back of his neck, then move up to tug Justin's hair. Brian let his fingers spread out and pull the strands taut. Leaning over, he started kissing his way up Justin's neck. Justin let his hand drop to Brian's lap and ran his hand up Brian's thigh. He felt Brian shift in his seat, and then tug at Justin's hair to expose more of his neck. Justin couldn't help but sigh softly as Brian's other hand began to rub him through his pants. He wasn't sure how long he could take Brian's alternately kissing his neck, tugging on his hair, and stroking him. He turned his head, and the look on Brian's face made his breath catch in his throat. Without warning, Brian quickly stood up and went down the staircase. It took Justin a moment to compose himself, and then he followed.

Brian bypassed the restrooms close to the auditorium, instead heading down a darkened hallway in the school. He stopped at the door to the "Boys" room, smirked at Justin, and pulled Justin in by the front of his shirt. Justin figured they only had 10 or 15 minutes, at most, as the rest of school performed. Then Gus would be rushing out, looking for "his Justin" and Daddy.

Justin wasn't wasting any time, so he quickly pulled Brian to him and kissed him, hard. He felt Brian moan as Justin began to grind against him. Justin pushed Brian backwards, up against the gray metal divider of the last stall. He felt Brian lean back, put his weight against it, and slide down slightly. Roughly, Brian pulled Justin to him, aligning their bodies. Justin gasped as he felt their dicks press together. Justin put one arm around Brian, and then used the other to hold onto the divider. Brian separated their upper bodies, as he started to unbutton Justin's shirt. Justin felt Brian's open hand travel up his chest, while his other hand pulled Justin's ass closer. Justin felt Brian shaking slightly.

  
Justin reached in Brian's pocket, found the small packet of lube and a condom, and wordlessly thrust it into Brian's hand. He pulled away, unzipped his pants, and pulled them down slightly. He saw that Brian had also freed his dick and was rolling the condom on. Justin used the metal divider to help hold him up, as he placed his hands over the top, facing away from Brian. 

Brian moved behind Justin, using his right hand to pull Justin's hair back and lift his head. Brian gasped out, "Ready?" and then, "Christ, Justin," as Justin spread his legs wider and let his head fall down. Justin was vaguely aware that he was moaning as Brian began to fuck him. Brian put his hands over Justin's on the divider, lacing their fingers together. Both allowed themselves to get lost in the rhythm of the fuck, and quickly, Justin found himself coming almost as soon as Brian's hand began to close around him. Brian's own orgasm shuddered through him moments later, and they both stood clinging to the divider for a moment, breathing hard.

As they cleaned up and got ready to leave, Brian remarked, "They just don't make good, old-fashioned fuck-me stall dividers like these anymore. My high school had ones just like this." 

Justin grinned, "I definitely want to hear that story, but I think we'd better head out, or we'll miss Gus." 

As they neared the front of the auditorium, Melanie found them. "How could you two possibly look freshly fucked? No, wait," she said, shaking her head, "I really don't want to know." 

Brian smiled sweetly at her. Justin put his arm around Brian and rested his head on Brian's shoulder, the picture of innocence. Melanie didn't buy it for a moment.   
Fortunately, Gus came racing down the hall, holding the "L" out of the way so he could see. "Daddy," he cried, practically knocking Brian over with his hug, "Did you hear my roar? Don't you think I was the best letter in my class?" Without waiting for an answer, he launched himself at Justin. 

Justin laughed, arms around Gus, and turned to Brian, "He certainly gets his charm and drama queen tendencies from you." 

"No," Brian replied, "He's just honest. He was the best in his class."  
Gus beamed. 

"Daddy and Justin, see you back at the house!" Gus raced off to talk to a few friends waiting nearby. Melanie and Lindsay followed.

Justin and Brian walked the few blocks to Brian's rental car.

  
"Brian, instead of having you pick me up at the airport and blow me in the car, Melanie came to get me and then almost killed us twice." Justin complained jokingly. "I think you really owe me now."

Brian bit his lip. "Oh, do you? Whatever can I do to make it up to you?" he replied teasingly.

"Well, I definitely want to hear the story about the dividers in your high school." Justin answered, putting his arm around Brian.

"Yeah, that's a good one." Brian said, "But it can't compare to today, with you."

Justin pulled Brian to him, letting his head rest against Brian's for a moment.  
"Thanks," Justin said softly.


End file.
